Not According to the Plan
by MissAvi23
Summary: This story revolves around three main characters. Who finds out getting threw school,their love life's and life. Is easier with intellectual sarcasm, a spice of lies and a dab of scheming...Though to much could lead to one big batch of disaster. This is mostly a Naruto cover, but Kaoru is in here. I also threw in my OC. I gave info on her in my profile this is her first appearance.
1. Prologue

Haku Oshigani

Avihari Narashimi

Kaoru Matsubara

Look we didn't ask to be on cloud nine.

We didn't ask to get lightheaded when we're near them.

We didn't ask to become weak in the knees in their presence

We didn't ask to get excited just from looking at the side of their heads

We didn't ask to be sent to this school where we saw them everyday

We most defiantly didn't ask to fall in love with Seko's most notorious prodigys

That was all defiantly not part of the plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Haku's P.O.V

(sigh) I sighed heavily as I walked down the halls of Seko Academy. The school for the gifted and talented. I watched as the many different kids frantically move to their lockers, hoping to make it to fifth period before the bell. I should probably get a move on too, I don't like being late. Or more importantly being the last one in class. "Hey! Oshigani!" (A/N:I gave him a last name cause he didn't have one) I kept walking not knowing the scumbag who called my name.

I stopped at my locker, putting the combo in at a new record of 6 seconds. I'm getting good. I herd a clank on the other side of me. I turned to see a guy with dark brown hair, grey eyes and average features. He was smirking down at me, showing perfect white bones. Okay the guy might have been a little above average. That still doesn't explain why he's talking to me."Hey cutie, I'm Shisami, I couldn't help but noticed a cute little girl walking by her self looking gloomy". I couldn't tell if this guy was serious or not. But he was pissing me off.

So what if I had long silky hair, or baby soft skin since birth. Or that I have a feminine frame. Or that my height is of the average teen girl. And a some what just a little bit of a girlish face. That by no means makes me a girl!. Swallowing my pride I answered calmly." I'm a boy Mr. Shisami" he looked vaguely surprised. Who doesn't? "Hahaha. That's funny you almost had me. You looked so serious." He laughed.

I continued to watch his features change from amusement, to confusion, to blank than finally total shock. "Ehhh! are you serious? No way!" He stated. My eyes followed his movements as he examined while circling around me. "Your lying your a chick. Just a little flat chested. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" He added quickly. I sighed once again and went to gather my things from my locker. When I finished I turned back toward Mr. Shisami "I have a dick. Would you like to see it?" Then walked away to my next class. Advanced reading.

Avi's P.O.V

"Ugh...what are you reading now?" I sighed in frustration. I'm currently waking alongside one of my two best friends. And like always she had her head in a book, but these recent books have been a little different. They weren't the usually thick ones she's into. I snorted wow did I really just think that. Haha.

Anyway these books are smaller, but she seems to have taking more of an interest in them. "Aren't those books way smaller then your other ones?" I asked she nodded. Her black bangs falling over her eyes. "These are called manga" she stated. "Manga? I've heard about those. There the books with pictures right? the ones usually based off anime. Oh I love anime! Is it any good?!" I asked excitedly. She smirked and nodded as she handed me the medium sized book.

It was already open so I read from there. I wasn't even finished with the page before I looked up to her wide eyed and face flustered."What is this?!" She smiled brightly at me. "That dear Avi...is what they call Yaoi...the definition of romantic adorableness!" She said as a matter of fact. I looked back at the book and finished the page. Then back at her my face even more flustered then we talking about the same thing? Cause this looked liked the definition of kinky sinfulness to me.

Oh my gods its drawn porn, "Kaoru why are you reading this?" I flipped to the front cover where two guys had their shirts nearly off. They held each other passionately, I read the title I couldn't pronounce it. But under that was the story line I read that too.

It was a romantic, it was cliche, but looked interesting no less. Ya know typical guys meeting in high school, become friends. One of them grows feelings for the other. Then they part ways, the guy never tells him how he felt. Ten years later. Oh look buddy its good to see you! guess what I'm your boss. Yada yada, he tells him. But that guy doesn't swing that way...yet. Yeah the story line was pretty predictable, but surely they'll spice it up if they know that.

Once I was done reading the info. I spotted a little red circle with the number 18 and a + sign. Really Kaoru you're no where near 18. "You're a freak!" I stated "you want the first part to it?" she mused

"Of course I do" and we walked to our next class.


	3. Chapter 2

Kaoru's P.O.V

After cooling down Avi from that little bit of Yaoi I showed her. We made it to class on time. Honestly if she got worked up over that wait till I show her this new edition. She'd probably die. What if I let her read it during class? She'd most likely start fangirling and cause a scene.

She's never been a "conceal don't feel" type of person. And trust me Yaoi will most definitely give you the feels. "Hey Haku" I said taking the seat to his left Avi sat to his right with her head in the book that I gave her. I couldn't resist. "Hi Kaoru" he sounded a little gloomy. "What's wrong?" He sighed. "What else would it be?" I smirked at that remark. "Awww did someone mistake you for a girl again?" I mused, he shot me a shut up look then rolled his eyes.

I snickered. "Shut up its not funny...huh?" He looked towards Avi. "Hari?...your quite... your never quite." She hushed him harshly and moved her face closer to the pages. I smiled. It must be a good part...a really good part. "What's up with her?" Haku asked giving me a quizzical look. I smirked at him. "Oh nothing...I just happened to introduce her to a little Yaoi." Haku gasped. "You didn't!" I nodded.

We grew quite as the teacher asked us to settle down. A few minutes later Haku told me that we should let her watch Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Its an Yaoi anime. I told him that she would die from all the sexy adorable romantic ness. He nodded in agreement. "We should watch a marathon of it this weekend." He suggested. I liked that idea. I agreed.

We got another warning to stop talking, at that same time Avi shouted. "Are you kidding me?!" Every body turned to stare at her. She didn't notice. She was clutching the book tightly and still reading. Haku bumped her arm. "Miss Narashimi, is there something you would like to say?" The teacher asked. She didn't look up until Haku bumped her again. When she did she was surprised to see almost the whole class staring at her.

"Ummm...I'm sorry what was the question?" I had to resist the urge to face palm and crawl under the desk. I was embarrassed for her. Oh my gods Avi. "Is their something you would like to share with the class?" She shook her head no. He sighed and told her to pay attention from now on and continued the lesson. I glanced toward Avi and she had her head back in the book. How could she keep calm about that? Being put on the spot light. Maybe she's dying inside? Perhaps, she is good at conceal don't feel.

Haku's P.O.V

I sighed as the teacher went back to the lesson. I glanced at Avi she was blushing madly. A hard red glow tainted her mocha brown skin. I wasn't sure if it was the embarrassment of being put on the spot, or the heat of what she was reading. Another 30 minutes into the class we were finally released. We liked to linger in the class room and waited until every one left out.

As soon as we got into the hallway Avi flipped. "Son of a motherbitch! That was so embarrassing, they were all looking at me. And why did I scream out loud?! Oh freak I bet I looked stupid as crap. Damn it Kaoru why did you give me this thing before class. You know I can't control my fangirling!" Me and Karou laughed. She just faced palmed and shook her head. "Umm why is it so quite?" Avi asked. Kaoru and I stopped laughing. Almost every body in the hall were lined up and whispering loudly. I immediately knew what was happening.

"Their coming." Kaoru stated. "W-what are you doing?! Why are you fixing your hair?!" She scowled at Avi. "Shut up I always fix my hair..when I want too." She fired back. I snorted, please since when did she care about fixing that freakishly long hair of hers. The most she's ever done to it was putting it in a high or low ponytail. "Yeah right!" Kaoru countered, I didn't point out the fact that she was frequently smoothing down her uniform, and also pushing her hair back. Avi did though. And Kaoru denied it of course. I sighed as they bickered back and forth.

"Oh my gosh their here!" Some near by girls squealed, Kaoru and Avi stopped their arguing. The elegant glass doors that only the superiors enter opened. Those doors lead to the S hall, I nicked named it halls of complete utter fame. This school was made for nothing but the best. Advanced wouldn't get you in here. There were already plenty of schools for that. Seko was at the top of them all, I was a lucky son of a guy to get accepted.

Students that attend classes in the S hall are the best of the best, that being said there's only like 100 at most. Out of thousands, yeah these guys are the real deal. They got taught by the best artist and performers in the world. Most of them were already at the beginning of their career, as celebrities, producers, musicians, you name it.

Like every other one of Seko's little gifted students I wanted to be in the S hall. I wanted to be one of the best. That would be the best thing ever... and do you know how good that would look on my resume?


	4. Chapter 3

Avi's P.O.V

I'm the type of person who doesn't get cute for others. As long as my clothes are nice and my hair is decent, I'm good. But for some unknown reason I feel the need to look my best in these particular moments. "Oh my gosh! they're here, they're here!" I peered over the crowd. There were a good hand full of people who came out from the S hall. But what got everybody so riled up was_ them_. The three that did absolutely little to achieve the town wide fame they held. Out of the semi large group of kids three gods in particular stood out the most. First up was our bad boy. Sasuke Uchiha one of the famous Uchiha twins. He strutted through those doors like he owned the place. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he did. His cool calm demeanor laced perfectly with his _'I don't give a crap attitude.'_ His undeniably gorgeous features always held this slight fierce frown. Which to me was quite intriguing. His black obsidian eyes held so much depth in them I would find myself falling into its dark pit with out even knowing. Man I need to stop reading romantics, my wording is becoming weird. Next is the other twin Itachi Uchiha, I don't really know much about Itachi. I'm more into Sasuke...I mean I don't know him at all. But ya know Kaoru has an major crush on him. "You. Did. Not just say that out loud" I looked to Kaoru she was tinged in pink. "I said that out loud?" Haku nodded while smiling "Yeah ya did." I gasped "I'm sorry!" She scowled. "You are so weird did you not realize you've been talking out loud the whole time?" I tilted my head "huh?". "His obsidian eyes held so much depth I would find myself falling into its dark pit with out even knowing?". I choked on my own words. "Oh my gods did I really say all that out loud. Holy son of a mother bitch!" What is wrong with me? "Wow Avi didn't know you were such a poet" Haku joked. I told him to screw off and leave me alone. "Man they are so hot. Especially Sasori sempai!" In that moment Haku stopped teasing me, and glared in the general direction of the girls who had just spoken about Sasori. Oh yeah, you should know Sasori is Haku's he just doesn't know it yet. At least that's what he tells me.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I wanted to punch the crap out of Avi. Does she know how many people heard her dumb ass. What if _they_ would have heard, that would have been the worst. I can't believe her. _'Saying I had a major crush on Itachi.'_ Just because I like his long silky hair, and how its neatly kept in that low bow. Swaying gently across his toned back. Or the contrast of his scarlet red eyes. That held every mystery a man could possibly hold. Or the fact that his thin glasses brought out the soft features of his understating gorgeously god like amazing details he has as a face. I watched as he moved down the hall with every ounce of his gracefulness tailing behind him. "Ru your staring" Avi pointed out I blinked "Am not".  
>"Are too"<br>"Am not"  
>"Are too"<br>"Am not"  
>"Are too"<br>"Guys stop it. There already gone, I didn't even get to identify my secret crush...lame." Haku pouted. I looked up to see kids returning to their next period. "Awww they're gone!" Avi complained. "(sigh) Looks like we'll have to wait till next week." Haku continued to pout. _Seriously_. "Wow we really need a life." I stated. They seemed to have grown depressed. "We know." they said in unison. We silently walked to our physical education class which we normally did absolutely nothing in. And when I say we I literally mean us. We're active on our own time. And we don't like being told to run around the freaking gym for no apparent reason.


	5. Chapter 4

Haku's P.O.V

I was pretty bummed out that I didn't really get to see Sasori very well. I only got a glimpse of the ever so nice flaming red hair. I wonder if its natural. I've never seen that contrast of red on any body's head before. So I would be surprised if it was imitation. "Hawks, your spacing out." Kaoru informed. "What color red is his hair, do you know?" I asked. "Who's?" Avi rounded the corner and we followed after. "Sasori's" They thought about it for a bit. But didn't come up with an answer. "Ummm no I don't think I do... weird." Avi puzzled. "You should Google it." Kaoru suggested, I snorted. "Wow that's just screaming the word stalker." I laughed knowing I was gonna give it a try when I got home. We ended up five minutes late for class. Coach didn't chew us out seeing how this was nothing new. "Sorry coach." Was our usual answer as we went and sat at our usual spot on the bleachers. "Guys seriously, would you try to be active?" Coach pleaded. "Are we failing?" Avi asked knowing the answer. He sighed. "No, your not falling Narashimi." He stated like that was a bad thing. Of course we weren't falling, this school doesn't accept failures. As crazy as it may sound we were actually at the top of this class. And he of all people knew that we could afford a couple of zeros. Ya see the trick is to participate only when it maters. Like when he announces we're doing a team sport. Those count almost 30% of our grade. That's non negotiable, second part to the trick is that its mandatory to give it your all. Meaning wining is your best option. And every body knows when you put us three together...we always win. Even so 30% isn't nearly 100% its good luck to frequently be active on some days. Small exercises count as only 10% of our grade but its an every day grade. Not smart to miss to many of those. I say about a weeks worth of sit time you'll still be in the clear. And surprise out side visits. Just walk the track; easiest thing in the world also easy 100. One last thing: The thing we get graded on the most is. _Can you believe it_._ Mother freaking team work._ How cliche is that? I will tell you, this is why most people fail gym. Team work, me personally I'm not a team player. Fuck the team if we lose, you are not to talk to me ever again. If I see you I will make it known that you are not welcomed in my presence. Lucky for me I have Ru and Avi. They count as a team also and we don't tolerate losing. So we have that team work slot filled out. Which is possibly about 50% of our grade. Total bull I know. Any who last week was a complete participation week for us. We did every activity for five days a new record if you ask me. And now our grade stands at 100 yay us. And of course this is our day off. "Sorry coach we gave you full devotion last week." Kaoru smirked "And on Monday and yesterday." Avi smiled. "Today is free day." I finished. He just sighed and walked away leaving to put in our new zero. That we'll make up later.

Avi's P.O.V

"(sigh) Ya think he'd figure out the pattern by now." I stated. "We're passing his class he doesn't care as long as we keep doing that." Kaoru said pulling out her Yaoi book. I sighed "What are we going to do this weekend?" I didn't have any plans. And our parents were leaving to do business...again. "We're going to get you even more hooked on Yaoi." Haku stated. I looked at him "What does that mean?" I asked curiously. "There's this show. Total Yaoi and its beyond cute. And your going to watch it and you are going to swoon over it later." Haku beamed. I agreed to it and they said they'd be at my house tonight. Something about watching a show called Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or whatever. School finally ended and Karou and Haku went home to get some stuff. Said they'd be back later. I told them later and walked home by myself. Haku took Kaoru home in his car cause they live like right next to each other. I could have gone with them but I wanted to walk home. I walked straight for most of the time then rounded a corner. "Excuse me" I said as I bumped shoulders with an unknown person. "My bad." He said I looked up and nearly fainted. Oh my gods its Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at me with his hard dark eyes, and rose an eyebrow. Probably wondering why I'm staring at him for so long. "Its cool." I turned my head and started walking before he could see me cheesing like an idiot with this huge smile on my face. _'Ahhhh I just had an encounter with Sasuke, this has to be the start of something.'_ "Are you going this way?" He asked as he walked up next to me. I turned my head away from him, trying to hide my giddiness. Holy crap I did not except him to talk to me. "Uhh yeah I live just ahead of here." I stated "I see, me too." I almost screamed. What were the chances we lived in the same neighborhood? We walked in silence, I was almost done taming the smile on my face. This is so awesome me walking with Sasuke. My heart is pounding right now, this is the first time I've had a serious crush on somebody. "Do you live in this part of the neighborhood? I don't think I've ever seen you around here, then again I'm not really the social type." He said plainly. "Yeah I live just a few houses down." I stated "And I'm not sure if I've seen you around either." Cha I know for sure I haven't seen you around, like I would miss that. I stopped in front of my house. "Here I am, do you live near?" I asked hopefully. He pointed across the street. Holy crap that huge mansion, literally right across from me. "You live there?!" I asked in disbelief. "Yes is that so surprising?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah. I thought some really old dude who out lived all his family members. And watched from an old window in a wooden chair as the very town he grew up in change drastically right before his eyes. And knew everything about everyone. lived over there." I said. He blinked a couple of times then burst out laughing. I smiled at the blissful sound even though I was dead serious. "Wow you have quite the imagination." He stated. Oh you have no idea I thought. "Ehhh helps the time go by faster, but thanks for crushing my favorite one." I joked. He smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you." I shrugged "Well I should be going?" He said walking across the street toward his house. Shooting down my disappointment I walked threw the gate of my yard. "Yo neighbor?" I turned back around to the sound of Sasuke's voice. "What?" I shouted back. "I didn't catch your name. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Yes, yes you are. "Avihari Narashimi, please to meet you neighbor." I smiled. He nodded "Likewise Narashimi." Then turned back toward his house. I did the same, when I got inside I screamed my freaking head off. I just talked to Sasuke freaking Uchiha, and now he knows my freaking name. This has been one of the best days this week. He talked to me _**(squeal)**_


	6. Chapter 5

Kaoru's P.O.V

That evening me and Haku headed over to Avi's. When we got there we knew something was wrong. First off when she opened the door she squealed really loud and rushed us in the house. "Whoa,whoa Narashimi chill out!" Haku scolded as he broke free from her grip. "Avi what's wrong?" I asked as I went and sat on the living room couch. She squealed again which was seriously getting annoying. She covered her face in her hands and started jumping up and down. "Avi what the hell is wrong with you, your scaring me" Haku stated. _**That makes two of us.**_

When she calmed down...a little. She spoke. "Holy crap!, you will not believe what happened today." she started pacing back in forth, with a huge grin on her face. Haku came and sat next to me, and we followed her every movement. "Ahhhhh oh my gods Ru, hawks right there. Right over there the whole time. We talked and he knows. Ahhhhh a real conversation, and oh my his voice and how he said my name ahhhhh. isn't this fucking awesome?" She exclaimed looking at us expectantly.

"She's lost it." I stated

"So it would seem." Haku agreed.

"Please can you explain more clearly, what the heck are you talking about?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "Sasuke. That's who I'm talking about." I looked "What about him?" Haku sighed. "He lives next door." She stated as a mater of fact. We both perked up "You're lying." We said in unison. She shook her head and told us the whole story.

After she was squealing again, I ran this threw my head. "Uh that's cool for you Avi." I stated she stopped squealing."Yeah Congrats." Haku said and we went back to doing what we were doing. She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you guys serious do you not know what this means?" She asked. I shrugged "I said it was cool maybe this is your chance, you should go for him." I stated plainly.

"This is all of our chances you ding bags!" She yelled. "Keep in mind that Itachi is his brother.

Meaning that he is also my neighbor!" I looked up._** Holy crap she's right**_. "And isn't Sasori always with them? No doubt that their best friends, maybe he's always at their house you never know." This got Haku's attention. "And oh let's just say you need a reason to I don't know frequently drop by the neighborhood where they seem to always be." She said pointing at herself. _**I liked that idea.**_ This time we all joined in the screaming. "Avi your a genius!" Haku shot up and locked his arms around her neck. I did the same. This is so cool what if I were to have an encounter with Itachi like she had with Sasuke . What are the chances.

"Well looks like I'm moving in." Haku joked "I call the kitchen." I laughed. We joked for a couple of more minutes before we sat her down in front of the big screen and put on Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. She was hooked by the second episode. We finished the first season and passed out on the couch right after. Tomorrow should be a good day? _**hopefully I'll get to see Itachi.**_

Haku's P.O.V

That morning I woke up feeling pretty good. I mean why wouldn't I? Its Saturday, Avi has hot neighbors. Please let Sasori be totally close to them, like he practically lives there close to them. Cause if he doesn't then this is of no benefit to me. And that would totally suck. I stretched and headed towards the bath room. Almost tripping over Kaoru and breaking my neck in the process. "Why are you in the middle of the floor?" I hissed. She groaned and flicked me off while turning around to get more comfortable.

I went and brushed my teeth. I borrowed one of Avi's black V necks and a pair of her basketball shorts. When I was done changing I grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Since Avi isn't doing her job in preparing meals for the guest. I decided to take a stroll around the block. As I opened the front door I seriously reconsidered my little walk as the blazing heat hit my whole body. I quickly shut the door back. "Damn its hot out there." Taking a deep breath I reopened the door and stepped out closing it behind me.

Now what do normal people do when they go out side? I think Naruto lives somewhere over here, maybe I'll pay him a visit. His stupidity seems to always entertain me. I headed down Kage avenue, it shouldn't take me that long to get there. About 3 minutes of walking I was bored out of my mind. I should have grabbed my phone, that wasn't very smart of me to leave behind. I could have been listing to my music. No doubt Avi or Kaoru would try an contact me when they wake up. I stopped at a street light waiting for the cars to go by.

"Why does today seem so dull?" I yawned as I walked across the street. "Yo hawk wait up!" I smirked recognizing the voice. Stopping once I was on safe side walk again. Jogging up to me Kiba gave a friendly smile.

"Sup, where ya headed?" I asked. He shrugged

"To see idiot Naruto."

"What a coincidence so am I."

"Really what for?"

"I was bored, and his nonexistent form of common sense is very amusing." I stated "And you?" He sighed heavily. "He said he wanted me too meet his cousin, or something." I quirked an eyebrow. "Why would he want you too meet his cousin? Is he trying to hook you guys up or something?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Umm no, I don't think that's what its about." I blinked. "What if it is, I mean you can never be to sure. Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked.

Some how I felt like I was missing something here.

"Uh I don't know he never told me." He scratched the back of his head. "Kiby is there something your not telling me?" I asked questionably. He fidgeted which was a clear yes. "Kiba, what's up? If you don't tell me now I'll kick your ass." I demanded. He gave me an exaggerated sigh "Haku you love me too much to do that so don't front. But I guess I would have told you eventually." I crossed my arms expectantly.

"Well?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "Umm well...me...and Naruto also... are kinda..almost, probably, most, likely, pretty much going out." He said twirling his figures. I blinked "And what's wrong with that?"

He grabbed a full hand of hair. "What do you mean what's wrong with that. Its embarrassing. That's what's wrong!" I seriously think he's over exaggerating. "Dude first off Naruto is totally scorching hot. Have you seen his body, rhetorical question I'm sure you have. And if you didn't know he's a freaking genius school wise. Just not common sense wise. And he's sweet. He's always thinking of others. Though he is a bit oblivious to things. It should be an honor to be the center of his attention. Why on earth would you be embarrassed? You know how many chicks are after him. If anything you should take pride in that hot being they call a human. The hell's wrong with you!?" **Is he serious**.

He gaped at me, yeah I went there, I'm real cool with Naruto and people shouldn't be embarrassed of him. Kiba smiled at me "You're right. You're so right, I need to stop being stupid. I should be happy, I am happy. Okay I get it." He perked up. I nodded in approval. "That's right now let's go." And we continued our walk to Naruto's. 10 minutes of walking in continuous blazing heat we ended up on his front porch. I rung the door bell. A couple seconds later the door, swung open. And the first thing I noticed was unnamed red hair.


End file.
